the Dex holders met the betrayed champion
by NatsuXFuyu
Summary: AU. Ash was crowned as world champion but he fled to lver, where after 2 years old solitude met a group of kids who was bruised and one nearly killed. what will happen now?


Author NOTES!

Natsu: HEY! OUR FIRST POKEMON STORY!

Fuyu: do you even have to shout?

Natsu: yes!

Fuyu:*sighed* this story was based on a what if ash and red met. And they have swapped their ages.

Meaning...

ASH AND GARY are older and RED AND BLUE are younger

Anyways this is the characters THATS GOING TO BE USED

RED - KANTO CHAMP. ASH'S HALF BROTHER

REDDO - DEX HOLDERS LEADER. ASH' HALF BROTHER

FIRE - LEAF'S CRUSH, ASH'S HALF BROTHER

ALEC - ASH'S HALF BROTHER

GREEN - REDDO'S RIVAL (GIRL)

BLUE – RED'S RIVAL, GARY'S BROTHER (BOY)

LEAF - FIRE'S RIVAL/HIDDEN CRUSH

YELLOW - REDDO'S LOVELIFE

GOLD - RED'S APPRENTICE

SILVER - GOLD'S AND CRYS'S RIVAL

CRYSTAL - GOLD'S AND SILVER'S FRIEND/RIVAL, RED'S GF

SAPPHIRE - RUBY'S GF

RUBY - SAPPHIRE'S GF

EMERALD - EVERYONE'S (EXCEPT REDDO) FRIEND

PLATINA - DIA'S GF

DIA - PALTINA'S BF

PEARL - DIA AND Pt'S FRIEND

BALCK - WHITE'S TWIN

WHITE - N'S GF

GARY - ASH'S EX-RIVAL

ASH - KNOWN TO THE WORLD AS SATOSHI

N - UNOVA'S FORMER CHAMP,ASH'S FRIEND, WHITE'S BF

PAIRINGS ARE:

RED/LYRA

REDDO/YELLOW

FIRE/LEAF

BLUE/GREEN

SAPPHIRE/RUBY

PLATINA/DIA - COMMONERSHIPPING!

WHITE/N

(DO YOU GUYS KNOW THE PAIRING'S NAME? CAN YOU HELP ME?)

* * *

PROLOGUE

Standing in front of the kitchen counter, cooking himself a stew is Ash Ketchum but known to the world as Satoshi, the world champion or known to his current friend as the betrayed champion.

After losing to Cameron at his first try in unova, Ash who was sixteen at that time was betrayed by his-so-called friends and by his-excuse-for-a-mother. To try proving them wrong, he tried the legues once more. This time he traveled alone.

He won kanto legue at 16, overpowered jhoto at 17,he tackled hoenn at 18, overthrown sinnoh at 19, take unova by storm at 20 and shrugged kalos at 20. He was invited to participate a tournament outside the major region and succeeded at the age of 23. He was announced to be the world champion or more known as Pokemon Master by goodshow himself, regional champions work for him.

Despite his achievents ash didn't turn cocky instead it made him more mature. He was still the same ash but more mature and strong one. He reached his dream but he turn a little cold and thats how Gary Oak re-enter his current life, to accompany him when needed.

Since he became the champion, he was expecting strong challengers however after sometime he found out the requirements to challenge him was hard. One must defeat at least one champion so he decided to fled to and the the other factor was paperworks which was relieved when he fled, and now doing it for 2 years.

*knock**knock*

He stopped his faced the door confused. Over the two years of solitude, there was only one visitor that have time to visit him and its gary who have been mention earlier.

And he was sure that he made sure Gary have a spare key to used.

*knock**knock*

"Please...Is some-"*Crash*

Without a second thought about his own safety. He run to the door and open it, he was suprised to see a young man at the age of sixteen bruised and bloodied. Away from the man was a group of fainted teen both boys and girls at the same state as the first boy. One teen caught his eyes. The boy was a split image of his friend. He shook his and whistled a sharp tune. A garchomp, a sceptile, a lucario, a charizard and an infernape and a sylveon came they noticed the group and went to pick them up took the first boy and took him to his guestroom, a massive and rarely used one.

His Garchomp and charizard have a small problem with the door and but with a small takedown... PROBLEM SOLVED!

Once the group's bruised was dressed ( he had a problem with the gary look alike since the boy was in between life and decided to use his secret pokemon to make sure the boy lived –which was still a secret) and layed at the bed.

Ash descended and sweatdropped at the damage his pokemon caused to his door, he sighed and took out his Xtransiver

"hello gary...no...not even good challenger, come up here. Oh, gary, if only you know. Okay back to business...i need you to some here quick,..i found Blue...yes. and i think i also found the missing kids...yup, kids from the age raging from 16 to 10.. up here..a large one..no...okay...thanks.."

To be continued..

Next chapter.

"Kids met the Rumored Champion"

* * *

NATSU: REVIEW~!


End file.
